


Little RaccoonInnit

by littlesunshinedrop



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Friendship, Other, Pet Regression Petre, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop
Summary: -Cross Posted on Wattpad.Tw:Pet Regression One Shot Ft;Little Raccoon! Innit CGs! Tubbo + RanbooWhat is Pet Space according to Google and Tumblr? :-Pet regression is strictly a coping mechanism and is completely nonsexual and is not a kink. Nor is it pet play.-They know they aren't actually pets, but sometimes acting as a pet can make them feel stress free and they will use it as a coping mechanism. They don't dress up as one or walk on all fours or bite thought.-It's technically just giving into your spiritual animal instincts.Authors note: I'm not a pet regressor my self nor do I understand it or feel comfortable fully with it.. But whatever helps anyone cope healthily, should be respected. I tried to write it as best as I understood it...But, I don't think I'll be writing about anything like this again-. To avoid offending anyone or making anyone uncomfortable with it.I just didn't want to turn this request off, and wanted to try to write something fluffy, so here y'all go-, enjoy- or skip!✨AURequested by:prettynonexistent |
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 276





	Little RaccoonInnit

Maybe it has been because of his lack of being able to take a break for his own mental health, talk to anyone, his lack of being able to stop himself from being betrayed and betraying others. Or due to his lack of parenting figures or ,lack of recovery from his current malnourishment and trauma. 

Or due to the fact that he had just lost everything and was finally starting to agree with his best friend over the fact that the discs meant nothing.

But, he knew better than that. As longest Dream keep the discs the more chances he had of still ruining anyone's life in or out of the server. Even without L'manburg. 

Maybe it was actually that..

That also wanted to make him slip into his little pet space more than ever. 

He never hadn't gotten the chance to done so since..

He'd lost his last brother.

[Who ironically enough was about to be brought back to life...-]

Tommy sighed frustrated at himself as he tugged on to his almost none existent blonde , now brown curls. 

-"Tommy?" Ranboo shook him lightly. -"Is everything alright?" The half ender hybrid had almost shoot him a look of concern, if it wasn't for his 'tick'. 

That just made him shrink himself against the back of his brand new white bed. He needed something to bite into, and much needed snuggles, as his mind started to feel fuzzy. 

-"Tommy, you alright mate?" Tubbo approached his best friend once he had realized that their brand new adopted hybrid brother of their new found family couldn't help Tommy calm down. 

-"Smol.. Raccoon.." The dirty brownish blonde whined, hugging a pillow protectively against himself. -"Fuzzy.."

Tubbo's eyes widen as he realized what was happening. His best friend had accidently slipped into a slight pet state of mind to cope with all the trauma and stress building up on his shoulders. 

The brunette had looked up half way at the hybrid of the room, who'd nodded as he went to grab a small bag from a corner that contained some golden apples, a soft blanket and some children chew toys. 

-"It's okay.. Little Raccoon, I'm here to take of you.." Tubbo wrapped his arms around his friend, as he softly started to pet Tommy's raccoon ears. 

At which the duty blonde brunette had smiled at, as he lightly started purring happily, specially as he saw Ranboo walk towards them with his pet space regression items. 

-"Rrrrr.." Tommy rubbed his cheek against one of the ender hybrid's hand as a sign of "Thank You", he then soon then took one of the toys and started chewing on it lightly. 

He was happy knowing he could be a little raccoon at any time to cope with his trauma plus stress, while being taken care off by his new found brothers ; Tubbo, Ranboo, and sometimes Fundy plus his new father Eret.


End file.
